Czekoladowy biszkopt-zakalec, masa bananowa i problemy z trawieniem
by FeirmelSop
Summary: Sherlock ciągle przynosi do mieszkania milion rzeczy, które używa w swoich chorych doświadczeniach. Czy tym razem owo doświadczenie skradnie kubki smakowe Johna i wywoła u niego problemy gastryczne? A może Sherlock powinien pójść się zbadać? W końcu nikt normalny nie widzi takich rzeczy, jakie on zobaczył w sklepie. Może nie jest aż tak źle...


-_ Masz dwa wyjścia. Tylko i wyłącznie dwa. Nie próbuj szukać innych, bo poważnie, ale to poważnie - nie uda ci się to. Przynajmniej ja na taki układ nie zezwolę. Więc słuchaj uważnie. U-waż-nie. Sherlock, słuchaj. Albo roztrzaskam twoją cudowną i niezwykle cenną łepetynę o kredens, albo weźmiesz się w garść i posprzątasz ten cały syf w kuchni!_ - stałem obok niego jak kłoda, wpatrując się w każdy, pojedynczy ruch Sherlocka. Tak, znowu przyniósł do domu milion rzeczy i jak gdyby nigdy nic powtarzał "_To wszystko potrzebne, John. Doświadczenia i inne sprawy._" (phi, jakby to go usprawiedliwiało!). Doświadczenia doświadczeniami, jednak miałem tego serdecznie dość po pewnym incydencie z głową w lodówce, więc na kolejne nie mogłem tak po prostu dać mu pozwolenia. Chyba też miałem jakiś wpływ na to, co dzieje się w mojej (i jego niestety też) kuchni, prawda?  
- _Proszę cię ostatni raz, do jasnej cholery, ZRÓB Z TYM PORZĄDEK!_ - wrzasnąłem, uderzając pięścią w blat stołu. W górę uniósł się biały proszek, który leniwie opadał prosto na mnie. Nie wyglądało to na nic specjalnego. Może skruszona kreda? Albo mleko dla dzieci w proszku? Tak, jeszcze czego. Po co Sherlockowi mleko dla dzieci, kiedy może wziąć to prawdziwe, krowie mleko, którego ostatnio w ogóle nie brakuje? Nie, moment. To nie żadne chemikalia dla małych człowieczków. Przecież to najzwyklejsza mąka. Mąka. Moment... Na co potrzebna jest mu mąka?  
-_ Na miłość boską, wrzeszczysz na mnie, a sam robisz jeszcze większy chlew, John._ - Holmes mruknął, wywracając teatralnie oczyma. Zwinnie strzelił mnie ścierką w dłonie, starannie ścierając te mniejsze i większe plamy ze stołu. Muszę przyznać, że zrobiło to na mnie wrażenie. Ba, i to jakie! Sherlock kuchareczka. Brzmi śmiesznie, jednak tak teraz go sobie wyobrażałem. Brakowało jeszcze fartuszka pani Hudson... Jasny gwint, czy on właśnie ma na sobie fartuch pani Hudson?!  
- _Sherlock, czy to nie jest..._  
- _Tak, fartuch pani Hudson. Nawet pasuje do mojej koszuli, jednak te gruszki cały czas przywodzą mi na myśl kobietę, którą spotkałem w sklepie. Nie, żebym się zachwycał, bo w ogóle tego nie robię. Nie ma czym. Chodzi o to... że ona wyglądała jak gruszka. Ech, źle powiedziane. Zaraz wtrącisz, że nie powinienem zwracać uwagi na kształt ciała... I nie zwracam, serio. Chodzi o to, że... Ona chyba była zielona._ - wycedził, mrużąc oczy. Serio Sherlock, serio? Zielona kobieta, która wygląda jak gruszka? A może powiesz, że widziałeś gigantyczną gruszkę, która stała przed tobą w kolejce, kiedy kupowałeś mleko? Pewnie miała buty na obcasie, blond perukę, czerwone paznokcie i połyskującą torebkę? Błagam, nie rób ze mnie świra. Podszedłem do niego, złapałem za kark i przyciągnąłem bliżej siebie. Biedny musiał schylić się w pół, bo nagle naszła mnie taka zachcianka, ojej. Otworzyłem szeroko jego prawe oko, później lewe, wpatrując się w dwie gałki, jakbym miał tam znaleźć zwycięskie numery na loterię.  
- _Może powinieneś iść do okulisty? Albo neurologa? Może to coś z nerwami? Albo nawdychałeś się czegoś? Jezus Maria, jestem lekarzem, a nie wiem co poradzić._ - wymamrotałem, pozwalając mu się wyprostować. Biedny Holmes zrobił to z trudem, sapiąc jakby przebiegł maraton. Odwróciłem się na pięcie, spoglądając na blat stołu, który w połowie lśnił czystością. No tak, zupełnie wyleciało mi z głowy.  
- _Powiesz mi, o co chodziło z tym doświadczeniem?_ - rzuciłem przez ramie, nawet na niego nie spoglądając.  
- _Nic ważnego. Ani ciekawego tym bardziej. Po prostu... próbowałem czegoś._ - odpowiedział, zabawnie wzruszając ramionami. Czyżby coś poszło nie tak? Może się tego wstydził?  
- _Sherlock, czy to zakaźne i obydwaj umrzemy po dwudziestu czterech godzinach od wdychania jakiegoś oparu, albo samego patrzenia na ów syf?_ - wycedziłem przez zęby, przygotowując się do obicia jego cudownie szlacheckiej, bladej twarzy.  
- _Och, chyba nie. Prędzej odnotowałbym twój zgon, jeśli zdecydowałbyś się to zjeść._ - Zjeść? Moment, czy on właśnie dał mi do zrozumienia, że próbował gotować?  
- _Ugotowałeś coś?_ - spytałem ostrożnie, powoli obracając się w jego stronę.  
- _W pewnym sensie._ - zabrzmiało to trochę dziwnie. Ugotował coś, ale tylko po części? Czy może gotował coś, co raczej nie nadawało się do zjedzenia? Dlaczego on zawsze musi robić mi wodę z mózgu?!  
- _Sherlock..._  
- _Upiekłem, o._  
- _Upiekłeś. Interesujące._ - automatycznie zerknąłem na piekarnik, w którym rzeczywiście coś się znajdowało. Aż strach pomyśleć, co takiego mógł tam wepchnąć i czy na żywca... Jezus, stop, John, o czym ty myślisz?! Czemu myślisz, że Sherlock były zdolny to takich psychopatycznych rzeczy? Nim zdążyłem się zorientować, chudzielec wyjął z piekarnika coś, co chyba miało robić za... placek. Na miłość boską, Sherlock upiekł placek?  
- _Czy to... ermm... placek? Placek, tak?_  
- _Tak mi się wydaje._ - odparł, wbijając w ciasto nóż i odkrawając od niego mały, cienki kawałek. Położył go na talerzu, krzywiąc się niemiłosiernie. Powoli przybliżył kawałek ciasta do twarzy, po czym ekspresowo go od siebie odsunął i tak kilka razy, aż nie zaczął mrugać oczami, jak oszalały. Wyrwałem talerz z uścisku jego chudych palców i o mało co nie zrzuciłem kawałku ciasta na podłogę. To by dopiero było.  
- _John, nie jedz tego. Błagam. Nie chcę, żebyś umarł._ - szepnął błagalnym tonem, zasłaniając swoim ciałem szufladę ze sztućcami. Ba, też mi rozwiązanie. Przecież mogę zjeść jak na prawdziwego faceta przystało - rękoma! Omnomnomnomn. Chociażby to ciasto miało smakować gorzej od wymiocin i tak bym je zjadł. W końcu upiekł je Sherlock. Do tego z własnej inicjatywy... Masz ci los. Wpieprzyłem cały kawałek. Nie jest aż tak źle. Biszkopt czekoladowy, totalny zakalec, jednak jadalny. Masa bananowa, też nie najgorsza. Cmoknąłem ustami kilka razy, robiąc minę a'la krytyk kulinarny.  
- _Panie Holmes, coś mi się zdaje, że nie umrę, a wręcz przeciwnie - poproszę o więcej._ - nie czekałem na jego reakcję. Sam chwyciłem nóż, ukroiłem większy kawałek i wpakowałem na talerz. Nie miało znaczenia, że mdliło mnie po pierwszym kawałku. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem Sherlocka tak zadowolonego i uśmiechniętego. To wynagrodziło mi wszystkie krzywdy, jakie placek wywołał u mnie o trzeciej nad ranem (sami się domyślcie, jakie...).


End file.
